Who I want to be
by VeVe2491
Summary: Everyone always does a 'Sonny is Demi' story but this time it's different... On the falls he's Mackenzie. On the stage he's Christopher Wilde. But who does this charming, teenage heartthrob really want to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Chad's POV**

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So were good?"

"Oh were so g-"

"No you can't see me, No you can't be me, Yeah, I'm on my game, That's right I'm in my shades, See the camera's flashing, In the party and it's time for action, You're the main attraction, Hey, in my shades" My cell rang.

I pulled my cell out of my pocket and answered only to find that it wasn't phone number one or number two it was phone number three, the phone that only... well let's not get into that. Any normal person would have answered their phone right there and then but I couldn't answer it, not in front of Sonny and not at the studio. I left it to go to answering machine.

"Aren't you gonna answer that Chad?" Sonny questioned.

"No, I'm talking to you, that would be rude" I said, hoping she would drop the subject.

"Chad, we weren't talking, we were bickering"

"Flirting!" Tawni said as she walked past.

"WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!" Sonny and I yelled in unison.

"What ever" Tawni shouted from down the hallway.

"Well, I gotta get back over to the Falls for shooting, see ya Sonny" I started to walk off but turned to wave half way down the hall.

"Bye Chad!" Sonny smiled and waved, and skipped off in the direction of the prop house.

I chuckled to myself and carried on down the hall, pulling out my cell and returned the previous call.

"Hey Alexis"

"Chris, sweetie! Are you coming to the under 21 club tonight, baby? It won't be the same without you"

"Of course, why wouldn't I come, I promised you I would" I rolled my eyes as I spoke to her.

"Yay! See you later sweetie! Now to call the paparazzi" She mumbled the last bit quietly but I still heard her, great, just freaking great! It'll be all over Tween weekly tomorrow.

'Christopher Wild gets jiggy with Alexis Bender at the under 21 club!' Alexis will just lap up the the attention.

"Will Chad Dylan Cooper please come to stage two for filming" A voice came over the intercom.

My life is so busy!

Everyone wants me to please everyone, it just gets so hard. I have to be three different people, on TV I'm Mackenzie, on stage I'm Christopher Wilde singing sensation and then I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, when all I want to be is Chad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chad's POV**

"Chad! Wake up!" A familiar voice called.

"5 more minutse" I groaned.

"Chad, you can't sleep at a cafeteria table"

That woke me up, "What?" I looked around to see that I was sat at a table in the comissionary and Sonny was stood smiling at me.

"Chad you were asleep"

"Oh right" I blinked, I was absolutely shattered. Sonny sat down at the chair next to me.

"Didn't you get enough sleep last night?"

_*Flashback*_

_"Chris! Chris! Chris!" Came the endless calls of the paparazzi outside the club._

_All I wanted to do was go back to my house and watch TV or annoy Sonny, I didn't want to be stuck here with Alexis._

_"Hey baby!" Alexis skipped over, and kissed me on the cheek._

_"Hi Lex" I smiled wryly._

_"Don't call me Lex, it's Alexis!" She pouted. "Now where are the paps?"_

_"Outside Alexis"_

_"That's not right!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me outside, to the thousands of fans screaming for 'Christopher Wilde', if only they knew the truth..._

_Alexis had me posing for photos with her for roughly an hour and then she got me to sign autographs with her for another hour. Arouund 11pm Alexis decided we could go into the club, at which point she got herself totally smashed (drunk) and refused to let me take her home until 2am, then I had to stay with her just incase she choked on her own puke. After she tried to have sex with me, I gave up on trying to look after her and went home but due to an accident on the freeway, I was stuck in traffic until 6am and when I finally did get home there was really no point in going to sleep because I would need to be at work in an hour and a half. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"Not really... no" I mumbled.

"Why not?" How did she hear me?

"I was um... taking care of my mom, she's ill"

"Oh My gosh is she okay? Wait! Your Mom is in Europe, seriously Chad, why didn't you get any sleep last night? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sonny"

"Chad, you still haven't answered my question, why didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"Sonny..."

"Chad, tell me"

"Sonny, I can't."

"Chad, just tell me! Maybe I can help..."

"Sonny, no! Please just mind you own bussiness"

"Chad..."

"No, Sonny"

"but..."

"I SAID NO SONNY!" I didn't stop to hear her reply, I walked out of the comissionary and straight to my dressing room, where I broke down.

Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper is crying. It's not even like me but I think its because of lack of sleep that I'm crying. I wish I could tell someone, I really do, maybe then things would be easier...

"Chad..." A whisper came from the other side of my door.

"What?" I tried to make it sound like I hadn't been crying but it didn't work.

The door opened and Sonny crept in. "Chad, I'm sorry for tryingto pressure you into telling me... Chad have you been crying?" I noticed the concern in her voice.

"What? Pfft! No" but I couldn't look at her.

"Chad, if theres something wrong, you know you can tell me, right?"

"Sonny, theres nothing wrong"

"Chad, I know you, theres something wrong"

That hit me like a bullet, I spun around to face her and looked her straight into her beautiful brown eyes and hissed "Do you Sonny? Do you really? Or do you just know people because I can assure you, that you don't know me. You know nothing about me. Now please leave"

Tears glistened in her eyes, "Chad..."

"GET OUT!" I screamed and instantly regretted it.

Tears ran down her face as she let out a sob and ran out the door.

"Sonny..." I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chad's POV**

It's been a week since I last spoke to Sonny. A WEEK! A WHOLE FREAKING WEEK!

I will never admit this to anyone but... I miss her.

Everytime I try to talk to her she just walks away, I don't know what to do. Admittedly I've only tried to fix things a couple of times but I've been busy with my 'Christopher Wilde' stuff. I wish I'd never become Christopher Wilde.

The only thing I've ever wanted to do was act, Mackenzie Falls is my dream, I'm not even sure how I ended up in this mess.

I've been acting since I was 6 months old but I've been singing since I was 12. My Mom and Dad always wanted a singing child not a actor, unfortunatly for them they got an actor, but they pushed me, and eventually I became a singer to. the thing is I didn't want a career as both a singer and an actor, I only wanted to be an actor, thats how Christopher Wilde was born. I lived my dream as Chad Dylan Cooper/Mackenzie and I lived my parent's dream as a singer. I was trying to keep everyone happy but in the process I forgot to make myself happy.

I'm in too deep to give up my life as Christopher Wilde, my parents would never forgive me and neither would most of the world.

I need to speak to Sonny, how am I going to do this? Chad Dylan Cooper never apologizes, this is going to be difficult, it would be easy if I was Christopher because he can apologize, Christopher is perfect, Christopher is... Not me!

Why is this life so hard?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chad's POV**

"Chad?" An agelic voice called from down the hall, a voice that I hadn't heard into two weeks.

"Sonny?" I smiled at her, staring deeply into her beautiful brown orbs.

"Chad, I can't do this anymore"

"Do what?"

"I can't keep ignoring you like this, as much as I hate to admit it I miss you. I miss our arguments"

I opened my mouth to speak but was interupted by Tawni yelling "FLIRTING!"

I rolled my eyes, and turned my attention back to Sonny, "As much as I hate to admit it also, I miss you to"

She smiled brightly at me, "Really?"

"Pfft! No!" Well done Chad! NOT!

Her face fell, "Jerk" She spun in her heel and made her way back down the hall but I was too quick for her, I caught her by her arms and turned her back to face me.

"I was kidding Sonny, I was kidding, the truth is I really did miss you, I missed annoying you, I missed stealing your yogurt and I missed arguing with you"

She gave me a look which said "I'm not sure wether to trust you or not"

I sighed, "If I was lying to you would I do this?" I slowly leaned my head closer to hers and brushed her lips with mine.

The look on her face told me I'd surprised her, wether it was in a good way or a bad way, I did not know.

"See ya later Sonshine" I smirked and made my way back to Mack Falls.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chad's POV**

"Hey Chad!" Sonny grinned at me as she walked over and sat next to me in the Commisionary.

"Morning Sonshine" I smiled back at her. "You okay?"

"Well, I was until I saw what they were serving for breakfast this morning"

I looked over to what they were serving for non-Mackenzie Falls cast's, and to be honest I could not decifer what it was, Sonny was right to call it ick although I think it may have been an understatement. "Here have mine, I'm not hungry anyway" I pushed my french toast in front of her.

"Oh no Chad, I couldn't" Sonny said taking a bite out of the toast.

I chuckled, "Really Sonny? Really?"

"Okay, Fine, I can but I'm absolutely starving!"

"Sonny, its fine, I told you you could have it"

"Thanks" Sonny smiled.

"No problem Sonshine, so whatcha doing today?"

"Well, while my cast mates are all chilling around the studio today, I've got a sketch to write" She rolled her eyes.

"Why aren't your cast helping?"

"Because we drew straws this week and my straw was the shortest so I get to write the new sketch"

"Oh, cool" I took a sip of my orange juice.

"What about you? What are you doing today?"

"Well, I have no scenes to rehearse today, so I'm just going to be hanging out around the studio" I left out that I was leaving early today because I had to get ready for my/Christopher Wilde's concert tonight.

"Oh, cool" She mimicked me.

I poked her playfully in the ribs, causing a poke fight to erupt between Sonny and I.

"Sonny! Guess what?" Blondie walked over to our table.

"Hey Tawn, what's up?"

"Guess who got tickets to the sold out Christopher Wilde concert tonight?"

"No way! No way! Tawni, you didn't?"

"But I did! And your coming with me!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Who else am I supposed to go with? Chad?" She laughed. I couldn't speak, what if they noticed I was Christopher Wilde? Then again no one had noticed yet, and to be honest Christopher and I look exactly the same.

"Oh my Gosh! Tawni! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I snapped out of my silence, "Your actually going?"

Sonny turned her attention away from Blondie and back to me, "Of course! He's like my favourite singer! he's amazing! And when he sings 'Something about the Sunshine' I feel like he's singing it about me" She said wistfully. To bad she doesn't know I dedicated that song to her...

"So, he's a total gom"

"Gom? Really Chad? Really?"

"Yes, it means a silly foolish person"

"What ever" She turned back to Tawni and squealed, "I can't wait!"

"That's not it Sonny" Tawni grinned. "I also got backstage passes" That sentance began the happy dancing.

I couldn't take this talk of Christopher Wilde much longer otherwise I would snap at Sonny again, and I just couldn't do that to her.

"I'll see ya later Sonshine" I got up and placed my hand on her back letting it linger for a few seconds longer than usual then walked out of the comisionary but I don't think she noticed, she was to busy swooning over Christopher Wilde with Blondie.

Why is Christopher Wilde all people seem to care about these days?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chad's POV**

"Christopher we need you on stage" Some man with a clipboard and headset/mic said to me.

"Umm... yeah, i'll be ready in 2 minutes" The guy nodded and hurried out of my dressing room.

I pulled out my phone (phone number one - its the only one I always answer and its also the only one that only a select few people have the number for) and sent a quick text to a friend.

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**Hey Sonshine, I hope you have fun at you concert, even though the guy is a total gom!**

**To:Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**Thanks Chad x**

**And he is not a gom!**

**To:Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**Sonny, he is a gom just accept it**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**I can't accept something that isnt true :P**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**Whatever Sonshine, I only speak the truth which means it is true!**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**Chad, Christopher Wilde is not a gom. Hes an amazingly talented guy!**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**He ain't got nothing on this sexy beast of a face! xD**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**Beast is right :P**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**That hurts Sonny, that hurts me deeply**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**Lol. You such a drama queen Chad**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**I am not! **

**Anyways I gotta go now, but i'll text ya later Sonshine xx**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny **

**C ya Chad xx**

I put my Cell in my pocket grabbed my guitar and made my way on stage.

"Hello Hollywood!"

The fans screamed and I smiled but I was looking everywhere for Sonny, I wonder where she's sat?

"Usually I would start the night off with you guy's favourite Starstruck" The crowd scream for me "but tonight I'm starting things off a little differently, I would like to call a Sonny Munroe up to the stage"

Whispers shot through the crowd as a spotlight scanned the mass of people for Sonny, eventually it found her, "Miss Munroe if you would like to join me up here please" What the hell am I doing?

I watched her walk over to the stage from her seat, and I saw Blondie's jealous face, boy did that make me want to laugh! The people at the front helped her onto the stage and I handed her a spare mic.

"Hello, Sonny. Tonight you are going to sing along to 'Something About The Sunshine' with me."

Her jaw dropped, "Really?"

"Yes, really." I turned back to the crowd, "This song is dedicated to Miss Sonny Munroe!"

"Wake up to the blue sky

grab your shades and lets go for a ride

breakfast by the ocean

we'll do lunch at Sunset and Vine"

Sonny just stood there stunned, "Come on Sonshi - I mean Sonny, I need you to do this with me" I gave her my Chad smile which I knew would draw her in.

She smiled at me, I held out my hand and she took it and turned to the crowd, "Are you ready to make some noise, Hollywood?"

The crowd cried "Yeah!"

"Well, I guess thats our cue to hit it!" She smiled at me looking directly into my eyes, then turning away quickly as if she'd seen a ghost.

I shrugged and we began the song.

"Wake up to the blue sky

grab your shades and lets go for a ride

breakfast by the ocean

we'll do lunch at Sunset and Vine

Everyday's a dream in California

Every night the stars come out to play

wish that I could always feel this way

There's something about the sunshine baby

I'm seein you in a whole new light

out of this world for the first time baby

ohh its alright

There's somethin about the sunshine

There's somethin about the sun sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shine

In hollywood we rockin

In malibu we hang out and chill

It's all about the shoppin

From Melrose to Beverly Hills

Everywhere's a scene and now we're in it

I don't wanna paint this town alone

When i see you smile i always feel at home

There's something about the sunshine baby

I'm seein you in a whole new light

L.A.'s a breeze when the palm trees swayin

ohh its alright

Now that your here (now that your here)

Its suddenly clear (its suddenly clear)

The sun's comin through

I never knew

Whatever i do is better with you (is better with you)

There's something about the sunshine baby

I'm seein you in a whole new light

Out of this world for the first time baby

ohh its alright

There's something about the sunshine baby

(somethin about it)

I'm seein you in a whole new light (a whole new light)

Out of this world for the first time baby

(ohh) ohh its alright

There's something about the sunshine baby

I'm seein you in a whole new light

L.A.s a breeze with the palm trees swayin

Ohh its so alright something about the sunshine"

"Thank you Hollywood!" I cried, then I turned to Sonny and asked if she would like to sing with me for a little bit longer and Sonny being Sonny said yes.

For what felt like the first time ever I was having fun at one of my/Christopher's concerts and it was all because of Sonny.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chad's POV**

"I'm no superman, I can't take your hand, And fly you anywhere, You wanna go (yeah)" Yeah that sounds good, I wrote down the lyrics to a new song i was writing, once again it was dedicated to Sonny, she's my inspiration. I began strumming some more chords on my guitar.

"Chad?" Sonny's voice came from the other side of my dressing room door.

Crap. What's Sonny doing here so early? She doesn't start until 10am, why on earth is she here at 8 in the morning?

Sonny knocked on the door, "Chad? Can I come in?"

"Just a second" I yelled, I quickly got up and put my new song in my desk and my guitar in the closet, "Okay, you can come in now"

"Hey chad" Sonny smiled straight at me.

"What up Son-nay" I grinned, sonny and I had become really close recently, and it was good, I liked hanging around with her, she brightened up my day with her Sunny personality.

"I was in the neighbourhood and thought I'd drop by"

"Really Sonny? Really? Because I think your here to tell me all about the Gom's concert last night" I smirked.

"Okay, fine, I am, but Chad, I wish you could have been there! He was amazing! And I got to sing on stage with him!"

"Oh, cool"

"Yeah! But it was weird..."

"What do you mean weird?" Oh no...

"Well, I looked at him and I could have sworn..."

"Yes..."

"Well, never mind, it doesn't matter" She shrugged and sat down next to me on my leather couch.

I twisted my body to face her and took her hand in mine, "Sonny, of course it matters, your saying it" I smiled.

"Awww Chad. Thats sweet"

"I have my moments"

She giggled and i noticed she hadn't pulled her hands from my grasp.

"So what are you doing for the next week whilst the studio is on vacation?"

"Well, I was going to go to Hawaii with Tawni and her Mom but I don't think I can take a week of 'Coco Mocho Coco' this and 'Coco Mocho Coco' that so I'm just going to go back to Wisconsin for the week with my Mom and do the usual, visit family, hang with Lucy etc. What about you? Are you gonna visit your parens in Europe or..."

"I'm staying here"

"What on your own?"

"Well... yeah"

"Oh, Chad you can't be on your own for a whole week. I'll stay if you want"

"Nah, Sonny. I know you've been missing your family and Lucy and I'm positive they've all been missing you too, so I think it would do you some good for you to go home for vacation"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sonny. Yes I am"

She smiled at me, "Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So were good?"

"Oh were beyond good"

We sat on my couch holdin hands and smiling at each other, for God knows how long. It could have been 2 seconds, 2 minutes, 2 hours, 2 days, 2 weeks, 2 months, 2 years, 2 decades, 2 milleniums or an eternity but I don't mind because I would have spent it with Sonny.

We began to lean in closer to each other, our lips were milimeters apart and I could feel her warm breath on my face. Her lips glistened, begging me to kiss them.

Before I could control what I was doing, I went for it, I pressed my lips against hers. They tasted so sweet, like grapes and apples. The amazing thing was she didn't pull back, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. My arms snaked around her waist. Our lips moving in sync. My tongue grazed her lip, as if begging for enterance, to which Sonny obliged. Our tongues faught for dominance but eventually began dancing together. It was amazing.

Eventually we both had to pull apart for air. Our lips were both swollen.

"Best kiss of my life" Sonny whispered.

"Best kiss of your life so far" I whispered back.

"Does this change anything between us?"

"I hope so..."

"But..." We said in unison.

"We can't" I finished.

"Because of our cast's" Sonny continued.

"They wouldn't understand"

"They'd be furious"

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"I don't know"

"Neither do I"

"I guess I should go and um... pack for vacation"

"Yeah, you um... probably should"

"Well, I'll see you next week when I get back then"

"I guess you will"

"Okay then"

"See you soon"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Sonny made her way for the door and just before she reached for the door handle I dived from my seat on the couch grabbed her from behind and kissed her full on the mouth again but this kiss wasn't filled with as much passion as the other one, it was soft and sweet.

When we pulled back, I whispered in her ear, "Just something to make you remember me when your off in Wisconsin"

She smiled and left the room.

It was going to be a very Sunny-less week without her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chad's POV**

She reminded me of Sonny, sometimes. I know what your thinking, I'm goin loopy, right?

Wrong.

At the begining of the week at had met Jessica Olsen, and she had some of Sonny qualities in her. She wasn't afraid to tell me the truth, she made me feel like me and not some superstar.

Unfortunatly, I'd gotten carried away and know I found myself falling head over heels for Jessica Olsen.

Jessica loved Christopher Wilde who was actually me (Chad), Sonny possibly loved Chad Dylan Cooper (Chad) and Chad, well I honestly didn't know who I loved anymore. If you had asked me at the begining of the week I would have said Sonny, without hesitation but now, I didn't know, Jessica had come into the picture and had changed my view on things.

Either way neither of them knew my secret, if they knew my secret things would change, for better or for worse I don't know but I'm not about to find out.

Sonny's coming back today, back to work anyway for all I know she could have returned from Wisconsin yesterday or the day beofre but I had been to wrapped up with Jess to notice.

**To: Jessica**

**From: Chris**

**Hey Jess, You okay? **

**To: Chris**

**From: Jessica**

**Yeah, I'm good, just eating lunch and playing with your shades :P, wbu?**

**To: Jessica**

**From: Chris**

**Don't break those, there one of a kind! and just sat in my dressing room, whating to start filming.**

**To; Chris**

**From: Jessica**

**One of a kind? Don't you ahve a pair? Which would make them two of a kind :P and dressing room? Filming? I thought you ditched the movie?**

Crap!

**To: Jessica**

**From: Chris**

**Fine, there two of a kind, ya happy? :L And I did, I'm filming a comercial for my new line of shades. xD**

Smooth Chad! Just one problem, your going to have to release your own line of Cristopher wilde shades now so she doesn't think your lying.

**To: Chris**

**From: Jessica**

**Ha! If you making a new line of Christopher Wilde Shades that means the glasses are no longer two of a kind their mass produced. So if IO break them it doesn't matter. :P**

**To; Jessica**

**From: Chris**

**It does matter because those ones are original, because I gave them to you xx**

**To: Chris**

**From: Jessica**

**Good point **

**To: Jessica**

**From: Chris**

**I gotta go start shooting now, I'll text ya later, xx**

**To: Chris**

**From: Jessica**

**Kayy, Luv u x x**

I slipped phone 3 into my pocket and exited my dressing room, and made my way to the comissionary. I really want some fro-yo!

I'd just got my Fro-yo ad was about to have someone when I heard this, "Chad!"

I looked up from my yogurt to see a very happy Sonny running towards me.

She wrapped her arms around my waist, engulfing me into a hug.

"Hey Sonshine" Boy, was this awkward.

She finally released me, and said "Hey Chad, I've missed you so much. I almost died through lack of annoying you" She giggled.

"Right back at ya Sonshine" I ran my yogurt free hand through my hair. I didn't really like lying to Sonny but I was doing it to spare her feelings, the truth being I'd only thought about her a little, the rest of the time, I'd been caught up with Jessica.

"Are you okay Chad? You seem kinda out of it today" A frown appeared on sonny's face.

"Um... yeah why wouldn't be?"

"I dont' know, I was jst making sure you were okay. Well I gotta get back over to stage 3 for rehearsal, I only came over here because I saw on your way here"

I smiled, but then realised that I was probably going to end up breaking Sonny's heart if I wasn't careful.

"See ya later Sonshine" I waved at her as she left.

Why was this all so... painful?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chad's POV**

Okay Chad, heres the plan... who am I kidding there is no plan, I'm screwed!

Right just shrug it off Chad, we'll sort this out when we get to a problem.

"No you can't see me, No you can't be me, Yeah, I'm on my game, That's right I'm in my shades, See the camera's flashing, In the party and it's time for action, You're the main attraction, Hey, in my shades" My cell rang.

"Talk to me"

"Hello, Mr Wilde, we managed to get that car out of the mud, where would you like us to dispose of it for you?"

"um... could you drop it off a Condor Studios, I've arranged for a truck to come and pick it up and have it recycled"

"Okay, sure. It should be there with in 30 minutes"

"Good, and thank you"

"No problem, Mr Wilde. It's my job"

"I know that's why I'm paying you"

The guy on the other line chuckled and hung up.

I wonder how much this is gonna cost me? Probably $500 and the rest of my day...

"Hey Chad!" A perky voice sounded from somewhere in the Condor Garage.

"Hi" I grunted from under the car.

"Um... Chad? What are you doing?"

"Fixing a car. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Fixing a car" Sonny giggled. "but, why are you fixing a car?"

"Because I am"

"Chad, you have bucket loads of money and people who will do anything for you, why are you fixing this hunk of junk?"

I crawled out from under the car and frowned at her, "It's not a hunk of junk, its a classic" Although to be honest it was a piece of junk but it was Jessica's Grandmother's car and if she liked then, who was I to judge? "And don't talk about Petunia like that. If you must know, I helped trash this car and now I'm fixing it"

"P-P-Petunia?" Sonny snickered, making my scowl grow, Sonny noticed this and managed to sober herself up. "Sorry, but I still don't understand why you'r fixing Petunia, it;s obviously not your car and usually you wouldn't car about something that isn't yours"

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't care" Christopher Wilde on the other hand...

"Obviously you do because otherwise you wouldn't be attempting to fix it"

"Fine, maybe I do care a little"

"Okay, but why do you care?"

"Because I just do okay? Why must there always be a reason behind me doing something for someone else?"

"I didn't mean to pry"

"Okay, then. Now if you don't mind I have some work to get back to"

"Would you like some help?"

Oh No, Sonny please don't offer. I don't need you getting any closer to me than you already are. I don't want to end up hurting you...

"Earth to Chad!"

"Wh-What?"

"I asked you if you wanted some help, so is it a yes or a no?"

I looked at Sonny, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling in the sulight that was coming in through the open garage door, the slight smile on her face which always brightened up everyones day, her - No Chad, just stop it! If you really loved - I mean cared - I mean - Ugh! I don't know what I mean but whatever if you don't want sonny to end up getting hurt then you should tell her No and just leave her be.

Unfortunatly, it's not that simple. The part of my heart that felt something for Sonny took over and answered, "Sure Sonshine" and caused me to send her the special smile reserved for only my Sonshine.

"Okay I think were done" Sonny said, whilst wiping her hand on a dirty cloth, as if it was supposed to help make her hands less dirty.

"Yep!" I grinned. I hoped into the drivers side, and sure enough Petunia was purring like a kitten.

"What are you gonna do with 'Petunia' now?"

"Take her home" By home I mean Jessica's Grandmother's.

"Do you mind if I come?"

Sonny, why do you keep asking me things when I have no control over my answers?

Yet again, Sonny's side of my heart answered, "Come on then"

With that we drove of into the Sunset...

Wow, that sounds corny, but we did drive during sunset, although it might be dark by the time we got to Jessica's grandmother's, but who cares right? Jess was worth it.

"Um... Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you said you were taking it home?"

"Oh you thought... No, I meant to it's home" I said as I pulled outside Jess' Grandmother's. "You want to wait here while I go see if..."

Sonny noticed I didn't finish my sentence and gave me a questioning look before replying, "um... yeah, sure. Just don't be long okay? This street is giving me the creeps"

I couldn't help but laugh at that, "You'r kidding me right? Sonny, I slept in that garage - " I stopped not wanting to finish that sentence. I quickly got out of the car and jogged to the front door.

"Ding dong!" I pressed the door bell.

Jessica's Grandmother opened the door, "Hello Christopher! Jess has been talking about you on the phone!"

I blushed, "Really? and I just stopped by to return your car"

"You got Petunia out of the mud?"

"Yes" I nodded.

"Well, thank you dear but She's not much use to me anymore especially as she doesn't work"

"Oh but she does, I spent the whole day working on her"

"You must really like Jess if your willing to waste your day fixing that piece of junk" Her grandmother laughed.

"I really do" I smiled.

"Well, just leave the car here then, oh before I forget, Jess sent you this" She handed over a parcel to me. "Well, I guess I'll see you next time Jess is here. Bye dear" She waved before closing the door.

I'd made it home within the hour and I had been watching TV and texting Jess for abou and hour and a half, when, So Random! came on.

Yes, Oh my gosh! What on Earth is Chad Dylan Cooper doing watching the TV show he dipises so much?

Well, I'll tell you. Ever since Sonny joined the cast, I've began enjoying it. There jokes and sketches had become a lot better and also I just liked seeing Sonny and hearing her voice. I wonder what Sonny is doing right now? I wonder... OH MY GOD! I FORGOT SONNY!

I had jumped in my car the moment I had remembered and within 20 minutes I was back outside Jess' Grandma's house. I ran over to the car and opened it, only to find Sonny, fast asleep in the passengers seat.

"Sonny" I whispered.

She moaned in her sleep.

"Sonny, come on, you've gotta get up now"

She grumbled but sat up. "Chad?" She yawned.

"Yes sonny, it's me Chad. You've gotta get out of the car, come on" I helped her out of the car and put my arm arpund her waist, supporting the tired mess most call Sonny.

We began walking towards my car when she stopped suddenly.

"Sonny? Come on, were almost at my car now"

"Chad?" Her vopice cracked and I looked at her and noticed tears threatening to fall. "W-Why did you abandon me?"

"W-What? I didn't abandon you"

"Yes you did. I watched you. you went up to the house and talked to some old lady for about 10 minutes and then you came back with a parcel and walked down the street. I thought at first you were playing a prank on me, so I sat and waited, and waited until I fell asleep and now 2 hours later your back, so you forgot me..." a lone tear trickled down her cheek, and was sooon followed by another.

I started to walk towards her, "No, Sonny, I -"

She walked back, "Chad, please don't. If you don't care about me please just say so"

"Sonny, I -"

"Save it Chad, If your going to say you do care, then don't, because if you did you wouldn't have just left me here"

"Sonny..."

"I know Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't care, well, I thought that maybe, just maybe, he cared about me. I guess I was wrong"

"Sonny I do care"

"Oh, I know that, because otherwise you wouldn't have spent your day fixing somebody elses car and then driving here to return it,"

"Sonny..."

"No, Chad" She began walking down the street.

"Sonny, you can't walk the streets of Hollywood, alone in the middle of the night" I called.

"Yes, I can. Watch me" She yelled back.

I locked my car and ran to catch up with her. "I'm not letting you walk home alone"

"Chad go away!"

"No Sonny, I won't"

"Chad, please..." She whispered.

"No Sonny" I whispered back, I saw tears falling down her face and for some reason I took hold of her hand and gave it a small squeeze, thankfully she didn't let go, she just held on but I don't think it was because she was forgiving me or anything like that. No, I think it was just because she was scared. But I didn't care, if she was holding my hand I knew here she was and she couldn't just run off and get hurt. I had to potect my Sonshine. I just had to.

Countless times on the way to my house, which Sonny had agreed to stay at as her house was on the otherside of town, did my cell vibrate, notifying me I had a message, but I ignored it the best I could.

Jessica's side of my heart was screaming at me to answer those texts but Sonny's side was in control and had decided that, I was to focus all my attention on the tired, scared girl next to me.

My cell vibrated for what felt like the hundredth time and Sonny freaked and yelled "For Godsake! Would you just answer who ever it is who is texting you already!"

I raised my eyebrow at her but she just stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, waiting for me to reply to my messages. So I took out my phone to find I had 37 new messages all from Jessica.

**To: Chris**

**From: Jessica**

**Heyy, Goin 2 bed now, nite xx**

**To: Chris**

**From: Jessica**

**Wats wrong usually u reply straight away nd we argue over me goin or stayin **

**To:Chris**

**From: Jessica**

**Seriously, this isnt funny anymore Chris, please Text bak**

**To: Chris**

**From: Jessica**

**Chris, your scaring me! Text bakk!**

**To: Chris**

**From: Jessica**

**CHRIS!**

They carried like that afterwardsm mostly just 'Chris! Text bakk!' etc.

**To: Jessica**

**From: Chris**

**Sorry Jess, I fell asleep in front of the TV, I'm sorry for scaring you like that but don't worry, I'll make it up to you next time your in Hollywood xxx**

**Have a good sleep x x**

Her reply came instantly.

**To: Chris**

**From: Jessica**

**You better be sorry! You had me so scared! Can't wait now until I'm next in Hollywood! xD**

**Nite, Luv u xxxxx**

I slid my phone into my pocket and held my hand out to Sonny, after a minute or two she took it and we continued or journey to my home.

"This is where you live?" Sonny gaped.

"Sure is" I said as I unlocked the door to my mansion home.

"Where will I um... be sleeping?"

"You can sleep in my room, and I'll have the couch" I shrugged, any other person and I would have told them to have the couch, but this wasn't any other person, this was Sonny.

"Thanks Chad but in a mansion like this you'd think you'd have guest rooms" She laughed.

"Oh, I do but their all being refurbished"

"Okay" She smiled as she made her way up the stairs.

"Its the one with the double doors, you can't miss it" I called up to her.

"Wow!" I heard her yell, I chuckled.

I looked at the parcel on the couch and decided to open it since Sonny was upstairs getting aquainted with my room.

Inside the parcel was a plane ticket to Hollywood and one to Michigan, there was also a note.

_Christopher,_

_I'm not sure if you can guess why I sent you these, but if you can or you cna't I'm going to tell you anyway. The ticket to Hollywood, was supposed to be a clue, but I'm just going to give you the answer rather than tease you because I'm really excited! I'm coming to Hollywood again, in about a month! I can't wait to see you._

_The second ticket is for michigan, it will last for a year until it has to be renewed, so if you ever feel like coming to see me you can! I can't wait to see you again!_

_Lots of Love_

_Jessica_

_P.S I hope I didn't sound to much like Sara, because that would be like my worst nightmare coming true! :O_

I chuckled at the way her mind worked. I looked at the plane tickets and then back at her note. I couldn't wait to see her again! That was until I realised that if she did come to Hollywood she wouldn't be coming during the studios vacation time she would be coming during rehearsal/filming time. This is not good! This is not good at all!

She thinks I'm Christopher but at the studio I'm Chad. And... Sonny's at the studio... I'm not going to be able to control my self! My heart is going to pull it's self apart!

What do I do? What do I do?

The best thing I can think of right now is to go and get a good nights sleep!

I walked slowly up the stairs and into my room, only then remembering Sonny, was staying in here.

"Hey Chad!" Sonny looked away form the TV and at me. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping downstairs?"

"Well, yeah but... I need to get into my PJs"

"Oh Okay" My PJs reminded me that Sonny had nothing to sleep in, I looked over to her and realised she was wearing a baggy t-shirt which belonged to me and a pair of my boxers!

"Umm... Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you um... wearing-?"

"Oh these, because I didn't have anything else to sleep in and I didn't think you'd mind"

"I don't besides it just proves you can't get enough of me Munroe" I smirked.

"That proves nothing"

"Actually it does. Your wearing them because they smell of me, you just can't get enough" The smirk on my face was growing bigger.

This time Sonny didn't reply she just blushed.

I grabbed my self some PJs and went into my bathroom to change. When I came back I noticed Sonny staring at me.

"See Munroe, you can't get enough, your staring at my abs now" I winked at her.

Once again Sonny replied by blushing. Making me chuckle.

I made my way out of the room, and thunder began to rumble. Then there was a flash, followed by more rumbling.

"Chad!" Sonny screamed.

I raced back into the room at top speed, "Sonny, are okay?"

"Yeah but, can I ask you for a favour?"

"Um.. sure"

"Could you sleep in here with me tonight? I'm afraid of storms" She looked at me her big brown eyes showing me how scared she was.

"Sonny, I don't know, I-" There was another crash of thunder and Sonny looked like she was about to cry. "I just don't think theres enough room in my bed and -"

"Chad your beds huge! Theres loads of room"

"I-" CRASH!

"Please Chad, don't leave me" Sonny squeaked.

I walked over to her and climbed under the covers, "Happy?"

"A bit" She turned off theTV and climbed in under the covers next to me. "See" she said, "Plenty of room"

She was right she was on one side I was on the other but it was freezing cold so I shuffled into the middle of the bed, and noticed she was doing the same eventually we right up next to each other. I put my arm around her and cuddled her close. She snuggled up against me and put her head on my shoulder. It was amazing. It felt like she fit in right next to me, like we were made for each other but the again Jessica...

I shook my head to rid my mind of all thoughts of Jessica, it wasn't that I didn't like her anymore it was just that I wanted to focus more on Sonny.

I put my hand under her chin and brought her up to face me and kissed her gently on the lips before whispering "Goodnight Sonshine"

"Night Chad"

And like that we fell asleep in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chad's POV**

I think this morning I woke up for the first time in my life with a smile on my face.

At first I didn't understand why, but then I notice the exploding ball of Sunshine curled up in my arms.

That's why she's my Sonshine, she brightens up my day and puts the smile on my face.

I leant donwn and I kissed her gently on the forehead.

I then cuddled her closer and closed my eyes I began to drift back off to sleep when, "Buzz! Buzz!" My phone began vibrating on my side table.

For God's Sake! Who the hell would be texting me on a Sunday morning at 8am?

**To: Chris**

**From: Jessica**

**Hey babes, you okay? **

**I'm so excited right now, I can't wait to come and visit you again! =D**

**Text me back? Xx**

Ugh! Sure, I might possibly love her but she's seriously getting on my nerves, right now!

**To: Jessica**

**From: Chris**

**Morning Sweetie, Yeah, I'm good.**

**Same here I can't wait to see you either!**

**I text back, see! :P**

Then to avoid any more messages from Jess, I turned off my cell and threw it across the room. Yeah, I know, chucking my cell across my room makes me sound like a diva, but Chad Dylan Cooper is no diva, he's just tired! He walked in the dark, in the middle of night from one side of Hollywood to the other, with a girl he loves, who is usually a happy, perky person but was at that time a sobbing mess. So yeah, if I sound like a diva, it's cause I was tired not because I'm a diva!

I looked down at Sonny and saw her smiling in her sleep, then she mumbled "Chad..."

"Morning Sonshine" I whispered in her ear.

"Hey Chad" She smiled sleepily. "I like sleeping with you its nice"

"Right back at ya" I smiled.

She cuddled in closer to me, then she looked up at me, a look appeared on her face that I'd never seen before, she put her hand on the side of my face and pulled me closer, her lips touched mine and I was lost in a world full of Sunshine.

Our lips moved in sync and her tongue tranced my lip which I took as I sign to open up, our tongues battled with each other until instead of fighting they began dancing. We pulled a parrt for air but I dived straight back in to capture her lips with mine. I traced her jaw with light kisses and led my way to her ear lobe and gently sucked on it, it had the effect I was looking for, Sony began to giggle. I left her ear and went to her neck.

I kissed her throat, and began to suck gently on the skin, after a minute or two I deserted her neck and made my way down to her collarbone. A moan escaped Sonny lips and I took it as a sign to continue. I placed my hands just above the waist line of my boxers which she was currently wearing and I began rubbing small circles on the skin with my thumbs. Once again Sonny, released a moan. I went back and captured her lips with mine. Sonny pushed me down and began kissing me roughly, she grinded herself against me, turning me on mightly.

I don't doubt we would have gotten further, if my cell which was supposed to be off hadn't begun ringing!

"Chad, you phones ringing" Sonny whispered in between grinds.

"Just ignored it" I breathed.

"Wouldn't that be rude?" She was begining to grind me harder now and I was enjoying it!

"Your point?"

She laughed but we continued to kiss and eventually my cell stopped ringing.

I placed my hands just under her shirt and resumed rubbing my thumbs in small cirsular motions as Sonny carryed on grindin and kissing.

But... just as we were getting into it... My phone rang... AGAIN!

"For Fucks sake!" Sonny and I said in unison causing us both to laugh.

Sonny rolled off of me and I went over to pick up my phone, "I'll be right back" I smiled at Sonny who smiled back the only weird thing was she wasn't looking at my face she was looking at... Crap. I dived over to my bed and grabbed a pillow to cover... my soldier, who at this moment wouldn't stand down, if you know what I mean. God, Sonny, do you see what you do to me! I blushed and she just smiled but this time she looked at my face.

I left the room and went into the hallway. "Hello?"

"Hey baby!" Jessica said into the phone, is it me or has she turned into a priss since she went back to Michigan?

"Hi Jess" I siad in monotone but obviously she didn't notice.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Staying home"

"Why?"

"Because... um... I'm not feeling to good" I acted, yes. It's not lying if its acting.

"Oh My Gosh! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just need a goodnights sleep"

"Oh, okay, I was wondering..."

"Yeah, Jess. I'm sorry if I sound impatient but I'm really tired and I'm not feeling to good" That was a load crap! I just wanted to get back into my bedroom with Sonny. Hell! I don't care if we go back to making-out or wether we play Monopoly or wether we just sit and watch TV. I just want to be with Sonny!

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to take our relationship up a notch?"

"Um..." No, I don't want to. I want to get back into my room and hang out with my Sonshine!

"Because my friends are all doing it with there boyfriends and I was wondering if you'd want to maybe try phnuff snub"

"Umm... Jess, I don't not what Phnuff snub is..."

"Phone Sex" Jessica said quickly.

My jaw quite literally dropped. "Jess, I don't know, are you sure?"

"Yes! Aren't you?"

"Well, to be honest Jess, no. I don't want to go that far yet..."

"Oh, well okay. I suppose it doesn't matter, we can have some full on fun when I come over"

"What do you..." She interupted me.

"Make sure you have condoms! ANyways, gotta go now! Bye, Love you!" And she hung up.

Did she say... did she just... Wow!

I mean, I know Sonny and I were getting on a bit in my bedroom but I've known her for 2 and a half years now, I've known Jess about a month, but then again I love her, but I love Sonny to!

Oh well, Sonny's probably waiting for me.

I re-entered my bedroom and jumped onto the bed with Sonny, she instantly climbed back on top of me and we resumed our make-out session.

**Hey Guys!**

**This is my first Author's note of the story! I would just like to say to everyone whose read the story and/or reviewed and/or favourited and/or story alerted I'd just like to say such a big thank you!**

**You guys are the reason I have kept updating. **

**And for all of you who hate Jessica in this story I agree but right now I haven't decided wethe or not to have Channy or Chris/Jessica, or have I?**

**Lol. Please keep reading and reviewing because it means so much to me!**

**Peace out Suckas!**

**Evie xx**

**P.S That was a total Chad moment!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chad's POV**

After the little (okay, huge) make-out session Sonny and I had just had, Sonny had fallen asleep again. Obviously she was still tired from walking around Hollywood late last night.

I stayed sat on my bed with Sonny snuggled in my arms for a while, just… thinking.

Lately I hate thinking because my thoughts drift to either one of two things, those two things being Sonny and Jessica.

At the moment they were on Sonny but I knew that eventually they would drift to Jessica, and I would look down at the sleeping girl in my arms and feel a wave of guilt wash over me.

But the thing is… I love them both, but am I IN love with them both?

I looked down at Sonny who was sound asleep, and sighed.

Why am I doing this?

I'm going to end up hurting both of them and myself.

Eventually, I slipped out of bed with out waking Sonny and grabbed some clean clothes and walked down the hall to the bathroom (unfortunately I couldn't use my en-suite because I didn't want to wake Sonny), and showered and got dressed. Though I don't know why I bothered, I'm not doing anything today.

I walked quietly downstairs and I soon found myself in my music room.

The room was decked out with many, many instruments and a couch and TV, it was also sound proofed which is always a good thing.

I picked up my guitar and began strumming some chords.

I wasn't even sure what I was playing.

I just knew it sounded good.

"I didn't know you could play" A voice said from the doorway.

I turned to see Sonny standing at the door with a small smile playing on her face.

"Good morning to you to" I chuckled before adding, "And, no, I'm not surprised you didn't know. Not many people do." Correction, not many people know Chad Dylan Cooper can play guitar, millions know Christopher Wilde can.

"Well, it's a shame; you're really good at it." Sonny made her way over to me and sat down, "Go on. I want to hear more"

I smiled, "Sorry Sonshine, its a once in a life time thing"

"Even for me?" She gave me her best puppy dog look.

"Even for you" I chuckled.

"Please Chad…"

"Sonny…"

"Chad…" She mimicked.

"Fine"

Sonny grinned, "Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So were good?"

"Yes! Now play"

I nodded and began playing, but Sonny stopped me, "Chaaaaaad" She batted her eye lashes at me.

"Yes?"

"Will you sing to?"

"Sonny…"

"Please!"

"Okay then…" The things I do for Sonny… "What do you want me sing?"

"I don't mind surprise me" She giggled.

Looks like I'm going to be surprising myself to because I have no clue what I'm going to sing…

"You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks  
And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook  
So give it a chance according to your plans  
I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand "

And then to my surprise Sonny began singing the next verse.

"You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute  
And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to  
So just take a chance, try to hold my hand  
I swear I'd never let go  
Just let me know if you'd be my man"

We were singing together.

"I really want to come out and tell you  
Oh darling, I love you so  
If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no  
Oh darling, just take a chance please  
So we can stay together till hell starts freeze

"You seem quite right for a boy like me  
And I wanna know would you treat me well  
Would you treat me like a queen  
Cause I'd like to show you and make you see  
That although we're different type  
We were meant to be

I really want to come out and tell you  
Oh darling, I love you so  
If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that Ill say no  
Oh darling, just take a chance please  
So we can stay together till hell starts freeze

So I gotta ask you,  
I cant be afraid  
I gotta take a chance at love  
So what do you say

Oh darling, I love you so  
If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that Ill say no  
Oh darling, just take a chance please  
So we can stay together till hell starts freeze

Oh darling, I love you so  
If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that Ill say no  
Oh darling, just take a chance please

So we can stay together till hell starts freeze"

It didn't surprise me that we sounded really good together, because we sung at the Christopher Wilde concert. What surprised me was how right it felt when we were singing with one another.

"Wow" Sonny whispered.

"Yeah…"

"We sounded… good"

"Sonshine, we were better than good, we were amazing!" I grinned at her.

She hugged me, "Thanks for that Chad"

"No problem"

Sonny stomach gave a vicious growl, like it was begging for food.

I chuckled, "Sounds like someone's hungry" I poked her gently in the belly.

Sonny squirmed and said, "Maybe…"

"Maybe?" I looked at her incredulously, "Sonny, you sound like your starving!"

"I am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Fine, then I guess you don't wanna go to the pancake warehouse…" I trailed off dramatically at the end.

"The Pancake warehouse? They do the best pancakes! Chad, please can we go!"

"I thought you weren't hungry?" I smirked.

Sonny frowned at me, "If I say I'm hungry can we go?"

"Maybe…"

"Fine, I'm hungry!"

"I knew you were!" I laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Never!"

Sonny glared at me.

"Is someone annoyed?" I said in a baby voice.

Sonny shoved me playfully.

I gave a dramatic gasp, "Sonny! That's no way to treat your host!"

"Shut up!" She grinned devilishly and put her hand on my head.

"Oh no you don't Sonshine! No one touches Chad Dylan Cooper's hair!"

"I'm not no one though, I'm Sonny Munroe" She flashed me a toothy grin and began messing up my hair.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that Munroe!" But she was already running out of the room.

I chased her around the house, both of us laughing, shouting and enjoying ourselves as we went along.

Eventually, I caught her and tickled her and till she begged me to stop.

We came to a stop and sunk into the couch, both of us trying to catch our breath.

"Still hungry?" I questioned.

Sonny opened her mouth to answer but her stomach growled before she could.

"Apparently so" She laughed, making me laugh along with her.

I stood up from the couch and offered her my hand.

She took it and I led her to the front door, so we could go to the pancake warehouse.

"Chad! Wait!"

"What?"

"You can't go in your PJs and I can't go in your sweater and boxer shorts" She pointed to our attire.

"Good point" I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello? This is Chad Dylan Cooper. Yes. Uh-huh. I'd like you to close down the pancake warehouse for the next hour and a half. Because its be in your best interests to do so. Okay, I'll be there in 10. Bye."

"Sorted" I grinned and with that I led Sonny outside only to remember I'd left my car outside Jess' grandmothers last night.

Sonny began to laugh and her stomach began growling again.

"Right, Come on!"

I began walking towards my garage where I kept a few of my cars I reserved specially for my outings as Christopher Wilde.

"Wow!" Sonny Exclaimed, "I only thought you had one car."

"Yeah…" In my mind, I do. "Come on"

I opened the passenger door of the first car we came across, grabbed my keys for the car and drove off, for a fun filled breakfast with Sonny Munroe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chad's POV**

I remmeber saying, breakfast was going to be fun-filled.

And it would have been,

If...

I hadn't have brought my damn phone!

Jess didn't stop texting me the whole freaking time!

It was 'Chris this' and 'Christopher that'!

The girl is driving me insane!

So, why am I still in to her?

I have no freaking clue!

I have a feeling its something to do with the Christopher Wilde inside me.

Why can't the Christopher within feel the same way I do?

Oh, I know.

Because life is an unfair thing!

Only two things guaranteed in this world.

Taxes and death!

Sonny.

Jess.

Sonny.

Jess.

Perky Face.

Bad navigator.

Perky face.

Bad navigator.

Chuckle city.

Michigan.

Chuckle city.

Michigan.

GAH!

WHY IS THIS SO DIFFICULT!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chad's POV**

After mine and Sonny's disasterous breakfast, I decided to take her some place nice.

Though I had no clue where to take her.

We drove around in circles for ages.

My phone vibrating every ten miutes.

I had no clue where we were going an neither did Sonny but she seemed content.

My phone vibrated for the hundredth time that day and I practically had a diva fit and chucked it out of the window.

Sonny turned to me and asked, "Hey, Chad. Why does your phone keep buzzing?"

"Because I have new messages." Good one Chad, keep away from what she's actually asking.

"From who? Who would be so obsessed with you that they'd have to keep texting you every ten minutes?"

Crap.

Do I lie or do I tell the truth?

"A crazy fan. She really won't leave me alone."

Lie.

"Why don't you just switch off your phone?"

Sonny reached over and put her hand in my pocket, sending jolts of electricity through me as she did so. Sonny took out my phone and went to turn it off.

"OH MY GREAT AUNT PEARL!"

"What?" I panicked.

Oh my god!

What if she found out about Jess?

What would happen then?

And what about me being Christopher Wilde?

Sonny spoke up, stopping me from panicing anymore, "This girl has sent u a total of 136 messages in the last 10 minutes! You were right she is crazy!"

I laughed, but on the inside I was sighing a huge sigh of relief.

Sonny switched of my phone and placed it back in my pocket, her hand lingering on my thigh for a moment before returning to her lap.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chad's POV**

After driving around in circles and sqares for about two days (Okay, maybe I'm exagerating a little but I'm on a drama and thats half of what were paid to do), Sonny and I decided on just hanging out where to I had no clue.

It was Sonny's idea after all.

Before heading to where ever Sonny was gonna make me go, Sonny and I stopped at Mal-mart to pick up some supplies.

In case you didn't already know this, Chad Dylan Cooper does not shop for his own grocery items, he has people who do that for him.

In other words, I waited in the car while Sonny went in to buy what ever crap we needed for our little day trip.

I know I sound kinda harsh right now but that's only because I turned my phone on to see why Jess had kept texting me (I had 136 unread messages, all from Jess. I think its almost safe to say 'Future stalker alert', but I can't bring myself to say that about Jess because I think I love her. Though I will admit she is incredibly annoying!), it turns out she was just babbling on and on at me about stuff I really couldn't give a crap about. At first I don't think she even noticed I was texting her back, eventually though, (around about text number 78) she began to ask why I wasn't texting back, and if I was okay and blah, blah, blah. I decided to text her back in the vain hope that as long as she knew I was safe, she would leave me alone.

**To: Jess**

**From: Chris**

**Sorry I didn't text you back, I switched my phone off so I could sleep. I'm still feeling really sick so I think it would be for the best if we stopped texting for a while. Talk to you later Xx**

Hopefully, she might get that translated that text says:

**To: Crazy Phone Stalker Bitch**

**From: Chris, A.K.A Chad Dylan Cooper**

**I switched my phone off to avoid you, Now piss off and leave me alone you freaky phone stalker. Talk to you when hell freezes over.**

But for some reason, I wanted Jess to text back.

I wanted to know that she wanted me.

I mean, many a girl wants Christopher Wilde and even more girls want Chad Dylan Cooper but the two girls I wanted to want me neither showed any interest, up until now.

When I'm nearing my breaking point.

When I'm being driven mad by them.

Only then are they both like 'Oh hey, you wanted me right? Well, I want you too now'.

Yeah, they only want me when I start to want someone else.

Half unfortunatley and half fortunatley Jess texted me back and we ended up having a texting session.

I became so engrossed in my conversation with Jess, I barley noticed Sonny making her way back to the car, her arms filled with two shopping bags.

"Chad?" Sonny's muffled voice said from the outside of the car. "Can you unlock your car please?"

"Oh um, yeah. Sure." I pushed a button on the dashboard and Sonny opened her door and climbed into the passenger seat.

Knowing Sonny was back, I quickly finished my conversation with Jess.

**To: Jess**

**From: Chris**

**Gonna go back to bed now, my head hurts. Talk soon :) Xx**

Jess replied almost instantly.

**To: Chris**

**From: Jess**

**Okay baby. Get well soon. :) xxx**

I switched off my phone and chucked it carelessly onto the backseat.

I turned to Sonny, "So, whatcha' buy?"

She smirked and told me, it was a surprise.

"But Sonny..." I whined.

"No buts" She giggled. "Now, drive us to the park"

"The park? Really Sonny? Really?"

"Yes the park. Now drive!" She grinned at me.

I considered arguing back but I decided against it.


	15. Chapter 15

The park?

Really?

What if we get mauled by crazy fans?

Did Sonny not think this through?

Probably not.

She is a random after all.

I puleed up into the parking lot just outside the park, and climbed out of the car, before walking around to Sonny's side and helping her out.

"Thanks Chad" She smiled.

"No problem Munroe" I smirked.

I picked my phone up from the backseat of the car, and took a bag of supplies off of Sonny.

We walked into the park and Sonny began searching for a suitable place to sit.

Meanwhile I just followed, taking the time to take a look around at my surroundings.

There was a children's play area over to the right, it had a swing set, an amazing jungle gym, a see-saw and plenty of other stuff.

There were about 8 different children playing there, all ranging from ages 4 to 9, which is good because there won't be a chance of them mauling me, though they might go for Sonny, but I'll protect her.

There were flowers everywhere and a park cafe.

Though more than anything there were trees, if you listened carefully, they sounded like they were whispering to each other.

"We could go sit near the lake?" Sonny said, she turned and smiled at me.

"Theres a lake here?"

"Yeah, it has paddle boats and everything! Didn't you know?"

I chuckled, "Sonny, in case you haven't notcied, I'm TVs Chad Dylan Cooper, I don't have time to go to the park"

Sonny nodded, "So, where should we sit?"

I looked around then grabbed Sonny's hand and led her over to some trees, "We can sit here because its shaddy but close to the lake, so its got a nice view"

"Good point Chad." Sonny smiled, then reached into her bag of supplies and pulled out a red blanket, and placed it on the floor.

We sat down and I asked, "So, are you gonna tell me what were doing yet?"

"We're gonna have a picnic" Sonny smiled brightly.

Sonny reached into her bag and pulled out two sandwiches, both Peanut butter and jelly.

She turned to me, "In your bag there are the drinks, and two bags of chips"

"Cool, um..." I ran my hand through my hair, "I've got some change if afterwards you wanna go get some ice-cream"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun"

And so our picnic began...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chad's POV**

Okay, so as much as I hate to admit it I did have a pretty awesome time hanging out with Sonny today.

At first my thoughts were kinda focused on Jessica but eventually my whole world began revolving around Sonny again.

I had fun.

Even when we rented on of those paddle boats and went out on the lake, and some how we ended up in the water with the boat tipped over.

It was hilarious.

Up until we had to get in my car soaking wet but I didn't care, I was on top of the world.

It was only when I got in the car and saw my cell on the drivers seat, flashing.

It turns out Jess if a huge phsycho sometimes.

37 missed calls - From Jess

76 New messages - From Jess

I honestly don't know what to do.

What do you think I should do?

I can't ask Sonny, that's a no go zone.

Or Jess.

So who do I ask?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chad's POV**

Today's the day.

Today's the day Jess comes back to Hollywood to visit me.

Well, actually she's visiting Chris but Chris is me so yeah, she is visiting me.

Does that make sense?

I sure hope so.

I'm feeling kinda weird right now.

I don't know how to explain it.

I'm also feeling kinda bad.

See it's been two weeks since Sonny and I had or picnic at the park and it's been two weeks since I've actually said a proper sentence to her.

I suppose you could say I've been avoiding her, but I don't like to say it.

It makes me feel even worse.

I don't like avoiding Sonny, I really don't.

I miss her so much.

It's like all the sunshine has disappeared and left behind dark grey clouds.

It's depressing.

But I have to.

At least until Jess goes home.

Though Jess isn't the only reason I haven't been talking to Sonny.

I've had a lot of Christopher Wilde stuff to do, so I havent really had chance to do anything much with my friends at the studio.

Not that I have many friends at the studio.

In fact the only time anyone ever seems to wanna hang out with me is when I've been hanging out with Sonny and I'm all happy and nice.

The girl changes me.

For the better, I suppose.

But I can't keep leading her on like this.

I don't want to hurt her.

Yeah, I know what your thinking.

I shouldn't have got myself into this mess and I shouldn't be leading Jess on either.

But I tried not to, and you may think it would be easier to avoid Jess than Sonny, right?

Wrong.

Jess is like a itch I just can't seem to get rid of.

So, in order to protect Sonny I'm avoiding her, until I work out how to et rid of Jess and my (Chris') feelings for Jess.

Why is my life so damn complicated?

Oh Crap, there's Jess.

"Chris!" Jess screamed as she saw me standing waiting for her just outside arrivals at the airport.

Why did I come here again?

"Hey Jess" I smiled.

Jess dropped her stuff and engulfed me in a hug, "I missed you so much!"

"No kidding" I laughed weakly.

I didn't have chance to say much else as Jess attacked my lips with hers.

At first I was a bit stunned but I eventually got into it and kissed her back.

But there was something wrong.

I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

there was just something wrong with that kiss.

It wasn't mind blowing.

It didn't make my heart beat faster.

And it didn't make sparks fly.

I felt nothing.

Well, okay I felt something but it wasn't a feeling I was expecting.

I felt... bad.

I don't know why, I just did.

I pulled away from Jess and she grinned wildly at me, before grabbing my hand and pulling me to my limo.

As we climbed in I could't help bu think about Jess' grin.

It was nice but it wasn't like Sonny's.

Jess' was nice but her eyes put me off.

They were brown just like Sonny's, but they were dull and when she grinned at me I no longer saw the Jess I met on her first trip to LA, I saw... well, that's just it I don't know what I saw.

But when Sonny smiles, it's like the whole world is smiling along to, her smile can brighten up even the dullest of days. Plus when Sonny smiles her eyes sparkle, and their not dull looking like Jess', Sonny's are happy and bright. Jess' are boring and dull. The thing I notice most though, is that when Sonny smiles it just makes me want to smile along with her but when Jess smiles I just feel normal.

"Chris!" Jess screams in my ear.

"What?" I say as I am jostled from my thoughts and back into reality.

"We're at your house, silly!" She giggles like some stuck up teenage girl, which makes me want to vomit, "I didn't know you moved" Jess states as she climbs out of the limo.

"What are you talking about?" I follow her out of the limo and realise what she meant.

Crap.

We weren't at my Christopher Wilde pad, my stupid limo driver had taken me to my actual house (Well, mansion) as in Chad Dylan Cooper's one.

I suppose I can't yell at him.

After all this is the house I tell him to come to all the time.

I might as well sell Chris' one, it's not as if I actually live there.

Then again, selling it might blow my cover and I do not want that!

I smile at Jess and think on my feet, "Um... yeah. I moved here about a week after you went back to Wisconsine, you like?"

"Yeah and um... Chris?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't go to Wisconsine, I've never been there in my entire life. I live in Michigan, remember?"

"Yeah, I knew that. I was just messing with you" I lie, attempting to make it look like a joke.

She nods uncertainly and turns to the house dragging one of her three suitcases behind her.

I grab the other two and follow her up the steps to my mansion.

"Wow, Chris. It's huge!"

I laugh and remember Sonny's first visit here.

The way her eyes had buldged and the way her mouth had dropped just a little bit and the excitment and shock in her voice when she said, "This is where you live?"

It brought a smile to my face, as I remembered what had happened the following morning.

"What are you smiling at?" Jess asked, once again pulling me away from my thoughts of Sonny.

"Uh, nothing"

Jess shrugged and dragged her stuff up the stairs, "Which room am I staying in?" She called.

"Third door down on your right, you can't miss it"

In other words the one furthest away from mine.

"Kay, I'm gonna unpack"

"Sure, I'm gonna watch TV"

I quickly walked over to the TV which was stood near a large cabinet filled with DVDs, I quickly locked up the cabinet and made sure Jess wouldn't be able to get in, I did not want her finding my Mackenzie Falls DVDs or my So Random! DVDs not that I have So Random! on DVD, I'm just sayin that if I did... Oh it doesn't matter, I have All the So Random! DVDs, (Well, the ones with Sonny in anyway) ya happy now?

I sat down on the couch and flicked the TV on, So Random! was on.

Jess was gonna be a while, theres no harm in watching it.

My phone rang, and luckily it wasn't for Chris, it was for Chad.

"CDC here What it do?" I smirked.

"Hey Chad. Look were gonna need you in for rehearsal tomorrow." Steve the director of Mackenzie Falls said.

"No, you can't I have tomorrow off."

"Yes we can, you've had your vacation time already. So we need you in tomorrow for rehearsal"

"But -"

"Chad, your coming in tomorrow wether you like it or not!" Portlyn said.

"Wait? Portlyn? WHere's Steve gone?"

"I took the phone off him when I realised you were arguing your way to getting your day off"

"I'm not coming in tomorrow Portlyn. I don't have to, I'm using my vacation time."

"Chad you have to come in, you've used all your vacation time and more, on god knows what. If you don't come in their gonna fire you"

"How can they fire me? Without Mackenzie theres no Mackenzie Falls"

"Chad, they will come up with something and find someone else, someone who will show up and not use their vacation time up within the first two months of the new season" I can practically see her frowning.

"Portlyn..."

I don't have chance to finish as Portlyn inturupts me, "Plus Chad, you should probably come in anyway, I don't know why bu tI know you avoiding Sonny is really starting to get to her. I think you should talk to her, I know you like her so seeing her will probably encourage you to come in."

Great, is it that obvious?

"Fine, I'll come in but only because I don't wanna get fired."

"Yeah, that and not being around Sonny is getting to you" Portlyn giggles, "See ya tomorrow CDC"

"Bye Port"

I hang up and look up at the ceiling.

Great.

Just Freakign great.

How am I gonna go to work tomorrow when Jess expects me to hang with her?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chad's POV**

Okay Chad, don't panic.

Your Chad Dylan Cooper remember?

And Chad Dylan Cooper can get out of anything.

"Um, Chris?" A cautious voice said from the stairs.

I stopped pacing up and down the room, and turned to look at the girl, "Yeah, Jess?"

"Well, your kinda pacing and it's pretty weird"

"Oh," I stopped pacing a stood still, feeling kinda awkward.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Jess smiled brightly.

Hmm, she seems less annoying today.

"Um, I don't mind. We could stay in and watch a movie."

"Nah. Can we go out?"

"Uh, sure. Where'd you wanna go?"

"We could go celebrity spotting"

"Jess, your stood in front of the greatest actor of our generation and you want to go celebrity spotting?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Um Chris... your not an actor though, your a singer," She bit down on her lip, she seemed a bit weirded out and I don't blame her if I was in her position I would feel the same way.

"Right, yeah. I was just messing with you," I lied, praying she would believe me.

Thankfully she laughed, "Okay, I'm gonna go grab a jacket and my bag, okay?" Jess said as she headed back up the stairs.

I nodded and grabbed my wallet and car keys, before going to sit at the bottom of the staircase and waited for Jess to return.

She wasn't gone long and we were soon sat in my car and driving into downtown hollywood.

"Ohhhh! I think that's Will Smith!" Jess gapped.

I chuckled as she snapped a picture with her digital camera.

"And look theres Christopher Wilde!" She laughed before taking a picture of me.

This was the Jess I liked and I had fun with. Not that freaky stalker, whose been texting me.

We drove around for an an hour, walked about Hollywood boulvard and Jess must have collect tons of pictures of celebrities.

We got back in my car and I urned to her and asked, "Get any good ones?"

"Yeah, great ones but there was one I wanted more but we didn't see him" Jess frowned slightly, but shrugged it off and smiled at me again.

"Who did you want a picture of?"

"It's no one..."

"Jess, tell me"

"It doesn't matter" She insisted.

"Jess."

"Fine, I wanted a picture of..." Jess trailed off.

I gave her a look and after moments of the look she gave in.

"Fine! I wanted a picture with Chad Dylan Cooper!"

My jaw practically fell off in shock.

"Yeah, I know what your thinking. How could I like that jerk? Well, he's not a jerk. He's an incredibly talented actor, with cute dimples like yours. Plus, I love Mackenzie Falls and I think CDC is an amazing guy, and I just really wanna meet him"

I just sat there stunned,

I mean its great that she thinks I'm so great (well, she thinks both Chris and CDC are great) and she loves Mackenzie Falls, it's a great boost for my ego, though some (AKA Sonny) would disagree as they alread think my ego is big enough.

But here Jess is bragging about me when she's supposed to be dating my alter ego.

"Uh, Chris. Are you okay? You haven't said anything yet,"

I snapped out of my daze and gave her a small smile, "Um... yeah, I'm good and I don't know about getting a picture of Chad Dylan Cooper. He basically works 24/7"

"Oh," Jess looked kinda crestfallen, which made me feel bad.

I didn't like seeing her like this.

And for some reason, out of no where I said, "Well, if you really wanna meet this guy that badly, I could arrange for you to spend the day at Condour studios, while I go to meetings and such?"

Why am I doing this?

Sonny's gonna be there and I have work there tomorrow but Jess wion't know that I'm not Chris, so maybe this will all work out.

"You would do that for me?"

"Yeah, I know you'd be pretty bored at my meetings, so if you wanna meet Chad dylan Cooper then you can meet Chad Dylan Cooper"

"Thank you!" Jess squealed and hugged me.

I patted her awkwardly on the back.

Wow, tomorrows gonna be hard day.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chad's POV**

"Jess! You ready to go?" I called up the stairs.

If she didn't hurry up I was gonna be late for work.

"Yeah, I'm coming now," Jess said as she hurried down the stairs.

"Cool, come on," I told her as we headed out of the house to my car.

"I'm so excited!" Jess squealed as she climbed in the front seat.

"I'm gonna drop you off outside the studio, okay?" And then I'm gonna drive around the back of the studio, run in to the studio and into my Chadtastic dressingroom, before changing into my Mack Falls uniform. Then I shall hurry over to the cafeteria and act casual. Great plan, or what?

"Awesome," Jess grinned.

We drove in silence, until Sonny's song, 'Me, Mysself And Time' came on the radio. I began singing along.

"I can make the rain stop if I wanna, Just by my attitude, I can take my laptop record a snapshot, And change your point of view," I sang.

I smiled happily, Sonny was such a great singer.

"Eww. What is this garbage?" Jess cringed and turned the radio off. "Ugh, that girl seriously cannot sing!"

What is wrong with her? This is one of the best songs I've heard in a long time, the fact that Sonny sings it and wrote it is merely a coinicedence.

Jess was lucky we had arrived outside Condor Studios because otherwise I might have snapped at her.

"Here we are!" I threw her an incredibly false smile.

Jess squealed and hopped out of the car, without so much as a goodbye.

I rolled my eyes and drove around the back of the studio before running from my car to my dressing room, to get changed.

10 minutes later I was walking through the doors of the cafeteria.

I grabbed a strawberry fro-yo and began making my way towards a table when Sonny entered the room.

I don't know why, it's probably because it's been a very dull few weeks with out her I smiled brightly at her and had an urge to hold her close and never let her go, "Morning Sonshine,"

"Oh, look your talking to me now," Sonny sneered.

"Sonny... I'm sorry, I've just had a really tough few weeks and I thought I could get through it on my own but I can't. I've missed you so much Sonshine, please forgive me?" I was speaking honestly as well.

Sonny gave me a small smile, "Sure, but only cause you were being sweet,"

I shrugged, "I have my moments,"

Sonny giggled and took my yogurt from my hands, "Thanks for the yogurt,"

I chuckled, "Uh, Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna hang out later?"

"Sure."

"Meet you at my dressing room at, say, 2?" I smiled.

"Can't wait," Sonny beamed.

I gave her one last smile and headed out.

Now to rehearsals and hopefuly hide from Jess.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chad's POV**

Two o'clock rolled around after what felt like an eternity filled with rehearsals and hidding.

I was sat in my dressing room strumming away at my guitar when Sonny showed up. I wasn't entirely sure what I was playing but so far it was sounding pretty good.

"Hey Chad," Sonny grinned, skipping in and jumping down on to the couch.

"Sup Sonshine?" I grinned, happy that she was here.

"The sky," she giggled.

"That was such a lame joke," I smirked.

"Was not."

"Was to."

"Was not."

"Was to," I said placing my guitar against the wall and sitting back down next to Sonny.

"No it wasn't!" Sonny giggled.

"Sonny, unless you admit that that was alame joke I will be forced to make you admit it."

"Oh yeah? And how you gonna do that?" She challenged.

"Like this." And with that I was hopped up and was tickling her.

Sonny squealed and laughed in delight as my fingers worked there magic, I was laughing along to.

"Okay, okay... it was a lame joke!" Sonny coughed.

"Glad to hear you see it my way," I teased.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so - " I was cut off by my phone.

"No you can't see me, No you can't be me, Yeah, I'm on my game, That's right I'm in my shades, See the camera's flashing, In the party and it's time for action, You're the main attraction, Hey, in my shades"

"Ugh!" I groaned.

"Chill Chad, it's okay. Just answer your phone."

I picked up my phone from the coffee table and knew who was calling before I even looked at it. Jess.

I hit the ignore button and tossed it back down between me and Sonny on the couch.

"Chad!" Sonny gasped.

"What?"

"That was rude! It could have been important!" She pouted.

"To be honest Sonny, the only thing I consider imortant right now is the exploding ball of sunshine that's sat right in front of me."

"Awwww," Sonny blushed. "That was sweet."

"I have my moments," I shrugged.

"Wow, deja vu."

I chuckled, "Secret prom?"

"Oh yeah."

"Um... Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna hear another song? Ive been working on it for a while now..."

"I'd love to!" Sonny smiled.

"Cool." I picked up my guitar and took a deep breath, here goes nothing...

"I'm used to being on my own

Keeping my heart shut down

If I don't go there I won't get hurt

But the pretty girl said "If you're never ever gonna get hurt again, are you ever going to feel another thing, my friend?"

And I like the way she talks

And I, la la la la like the way she spins my world around

And my hea- hea- hea- heart's good for one more kick

So how do we do this?

Cause I believe you're worth it

How do we do this?

What to take, and is it gonna break me down?

I found, that nothing can come from nothing

So you better come round, I'm down

How do we do this?

So tell me to ready

Cause things are getting heavy

And I don't wanna fall apart

Cause spendin' time with you is all I wanna do

You know it's scary givin' up your heart

But you give me that something

Been waitin' so long

And I make you smile

That's why I wrote this song

And I, la la la la like the way you spin my world around

And my hea- hea- hea- heart's good for one more kick

So how do we do this?

Cause I believe you're worth it

How do we do this?

What to take, and is it gonna break me down?

I found, that nothing can come from nothing

So you better come round, I'm down

How do we do this?

I'm riskin', one kiss is all that it's takin'

Body shakin', heart breakin'

I think you'll be worth the pain

And I, la la la la like the way she spins my world around

And my hea- hea- hea- heart's good for one more kick

So how do we do this?

Cause I believe you're worth it

How do we do this?

What to take, and is it gonna break me down?

I found, that nothing can come from nothing

So you better come round, I'm down

How do we do this?"

As I finished the last chord, I looked at Sonny and noticed for the first time she had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey...hey... don't cry."

"How can I not Chad? That was beautiful!"

"Thanks. The reason I wanted you to hear it was because I wanted you to... um... know that you were my inspiration for it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Chad, I - " Sonny, was cut off by my stuipd phone ringing once again...

"No you can't see me, No you can't be me, Yeah, I'm on my game, That's right I'm in my shades, See the camera's flashing, In the party and it's time for action, You're the main attraction, Hey, in my shades"

"Ugh!" I cried in exasperation.

"See, I told you it could of been important," Sonny giggled.

"No it's not. I'm not answering it."

"Chad, come on you can't ignore whoe ever it is whose calling."

"Uh, yeah I can. Watch me."

"Chad - " Sonny stopped as my phone shut up.

"See wasn't improtant."

"Might of been."

"But it wasn't."

"How do you know? You didn't answer."

"Not the point."

"Really Chad? Really?"

"Yes."

"Just call them back."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"Hey look another thing you agree with me on!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Fine, I will."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're Good?"

"Oh we're so -" Sonny was once again interuptted.

"No you can't see me, No you can't be me, Yeah, I'm on my game, That's right I'm in my shades, See the camera's flashing, In the party and it's time for action, You're the main attraction, Hey, in my shades"

"Oh no! You do not interupt or thing!"

"Our thing?" I cocked an eyebrow in her direction.

Sonny blushed but answered, "Yes, our thing."

I laughed, and my phone stopped. "I'll be back now I'm going to the bathroom."

"Okay, don't be long! I wanna show you how good I am on guitar," Sonny teased me.

After releaving bladder in the bathroom I entered my dressing room only to find Sonny crying on the couch.

I rushed over to her and wrapped my arms around her, "Hey, hey... What's wrong?"

Sonny ripped herself from my embrace and spun around to face me. Her make up was smudged and I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"When did you plan on telling me Chad?"

"What are you talking about?"

Sonny laughed bitterly, "You know exactly what I'm talking about you lying pig!" She picked up a cushion from the couch and threw it at my head, the usual bubble brunette was positively bursting with rage. I went to answer but Sonny wouldn't allow it. "When did you plan to tell me about her, Chad? Huh? Let me guess? You have no idea what I'm talking about? Don't bother spinning me that crap Chad! Or should I even call you Chad? Because I'm not sure I even know who you are! I thought we were close! I thought that you were actually starting to return my feelings for you! Ig uess I was wrong, because otherwise you might have bothered to tell me your real name? So, tell me. Is it Chad? Or is it Chris? Or is it something else maybe? And while your telling me your real name perhaps you could tell me about Jess and how you wrote her a song and sang it to her. 'How do we do this?'" Sonny mocked, "Ha! I'll tell yopu how! You don't lie to me, that's for sure!" Sonny grabbed a dvd case from the coffee table and aimed it at me, just missing my head. "How many girls have you sung to Chad? Or Chris? Or whoever the heck you are? Cause I know I'm definitely not the first!" She broke into uncontrollable sobs, her body shaking.

"Sonny... you don't understand..."

"No, I understand perfectly well, your Chad Dylan Cooper... Christopher Wilde... and your famous for both... you thought you could have two girls and no one would ever know, because they wouldn't know you were two maybe three people... Well, guess again. I know now. Thanks for showing me... Chad... Chris... what Hollywood is really like. I think I liked it better in Wisconsin." She stormed towards the door, tears flowing freely.

"Sonny..."

"And by the way... tell Chad Dylan Cooper, I loved him and tell Chris that I will never love Christopher Wilde and tell Chad, just Chad, that I was in love with him but I guess you don't care right? Because to you I'm just some girl you used to toy with her feelings and have some fun with until the next one came along. Oh, and tell Chad I'm so freaking grateful for him showing me exactly what an idiot I am."

"Sonshine..."

"Don't. I never want to see you again. Goodbye Chad..." And with that she walked away.

Away from The Falls.

Away From Condor Studios.

Away from So Random!

Away from her best friends.

Away from Hollywood.

Away from Christopher Wilde.

And Away from me... Chad Dylan Cooper.


	21. The Important question

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm so glad you liked the story! **

**Now here's the big question...**

**Do you want a sequel?**

**Yes? No? Maybe? I don't know? Could you repeat the question? (I just love saying that!)**

**Yes, yes I could.**

**Do ya want a sequel?**

**Review me Asap with your answer and if yes then the sequel shall be up in no time at all!**

**If no then, okay... :(**

**Hopefully Yes!**

**Peace Out Suckahs! ^_^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sequel is up peoples! Enjoy! ^_^**


End file.
